fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Checkmate: Mechtric Surge
Checkmate: Mechtric Surge is a fanfictional TV series & fourth season of Checkmate. It's about the Checkmaters who are dealing with aliens called the Mechtrics. Sypnosis Derek, Marty, & Sean are threatened by a new enemy who infiltrates Chess Combat Interspace & challenges the heroic team of the Checkmaters for the title of "Best Players". With Derek's leadership on the line & Aragorn gaining new uncontrollable powers that puts Earth at terrible risk, Derek & Aragorn decide to travel to New Middle Earth to train. However, Derek has nightmares haunting him of bad events to come (courtesy of the Sacred Orb of Neona). Now, it's up to the Checkmaters to stop this new enemy & their "Dark Warriors" from destroying Chess Combat Interspace, & hopefully, the entire universe. Characters Checkmaters *'Derek Carlson' - Leader of the Checkmaters. *'Aragorn the Titanium King' - Derek's guardian. He plays the King in Chess Combat. *'Sonic-Cannon' - Derek's ChessNano. *'Optimus Prime' - Derek's Mech-Warrior. Leader of the Autobots of the Transformers franchise. *'Raymond' - A Castle Knight from Neona & new member of the Checkmaters. *'Zerachiel' - Reese's guardian. One of the primary angels who leads souls to judgement. He plays as the Bishop/Knight in Chess Combat. *'Marty Mitchell' - Strategist of the Checkmaters. *'Kit Fisto' - Marty's new guardian from Gundoria. One of the Jedis from Star Wars. He plays as the Knight/Pawn in Chess Combat. *'Sean Kerns' - Member of the Checkmaters. *'Z'neth' - Sean's new guardian from Neona. Leader of the Dragonators from the old 90's show Dragon Flyz. He plays as the Knight in Chess Combat. *'Peyton' - A Gundorian & new member of the Checkmaters. *'Tygra' - Peyton's guardian. Member of the ThunderCats. He plays as the Knight in Chess Combat. *'Phantom Opera' - The masked player from New Middle Earth & new member of the Checkmaters. *'Smaug: Infinity Mode' - Phantom's guardian & Smaug's new name/upgrade. He plays as the King in Chess Combat. Allies Villains Mechtrics *'Jawzahr' - The main antagonist's guardian. The dragon in Persian mythology. He plays as the King in Chess Combat. Team Anubis *'Anubis' - A Gundorian & leader of Team Anubis. *'Gorynych' - Anubis' guardian. The dragon in Ukrainian legend. He plays as the King in Chess Combat. *'Brad' - Member of Team Anubis. *'Baragon' - Brad's guardian. The four-legged dinosaur Kaiju. He plays as the Rook in Chess Combat. *'Joey' - Member of Team Anubis. *'Titanosaurus' - Joey's guardian. The aquatic Kaiju. He plays as the Rook in Chess Combat. Team Selena *'Selena' - Leader of Team Selena. *'Caren' - Member of Team Selena. *'Sonia' - Member of Team Selena. List of Warriors List of Mech-Warriors List of Episodes #'Interspace Showdown' - It's been over a year since the Checkmaters defeated Gundoria, & Chess Combat Interspace has grown greatly in the number of new battlers. Marty has teamed up with a Warrior from Gundoria, Kit Fisto, while Sean's partner is now Z'neth, a Warrior from Neona. After winning a battle, Derek & Aragorn learn that there have been two groups of battlers, Team Selena & Team Anubis who have risen to high ranks not too far behind Derek & the Checkmaters. Later, Marty expresses his concern of these battlers & reminisces about the past where battling was less serious & more pure & fun but Derek reassures him that this is not the case. Derek has a mysterious nightmare the following night & Aragorn wonders if it could possibly be connected to his earlier vision. Together the duo decide that a Chess Combat battle will help clear their heads. Unconcerned by this deadly & skilled competition, Derek challenges Brad, a member of Team Anubis to a combat. While Derek & Aragorn initially struggle due to the battle environment being changed to urban combat & faced against two Warriors, they ultimately pull out a win. However, Aragorn demonstrates incredible power which he is unable to control nearly destroying the arena, leaving Derek & himself to wonder about the dangers of this latest discovery. #'Mech-Warrior Mayhem'